


Matchmaker

by Alitheia



Series: in spring, red and green, fluttering [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, gagal paham sama prompt ini bhay
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padahal awalnya Akashi yakin kalau Rakuzan itu sekolah, bukan biro jodoh. [Minggu AkaMido 2015 #1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
> saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini.
> 
> akamido week i. [rakuzan] matchmaker

Padahal awalnya Akashi yakin kalau Rakuzan itu sekolah, bukan biro jodoh.

Tapi mungkin tidak semua orang beranggapan sama, dan dari wajahnya Akashi tahu kalau Midorima tidak sepaham dengannya.

Jadi biarkan ia bercerita sedikit tentang bagaimana mereka bisa tiba di situasi… _ini_. Akashi tidak bisa bilang kalau semuanya adalah kebetulan, garisan takdir, apalagi konspirasi semesta; pokoknya permulaannya sederhana saja, sesederhana keinginan kapten Shuutoku yang baru untuk mengadakan _training camp_ musim panas di tempat yang berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya—untuk menghindari insiden bertemu Seirin lagi atau apalah, katanya—jadi mereka mungkin berpikir untuk menggeser saja lokasi latihan sedikit (kelewat) jauh dari biasanya.

Akashi tidak tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kepindahan _training camp_ Shuutoku sebegitu misteriusnya ke Kyoto, tapi ia memang curiga kalau ada modus jalan-jalan.

Rencana itu disampaikan Midorima lewat telepon, yang didaulat sebagai salah satu pencari penginapan yang pas karena dianggap punya koneksi di Kyoto, dan orangnya adalah Akashi. Ia berkata kalau Rakuzan juga mengadakan _training camp_ dan mereka berhasil mendapatkan tempat yang sempurna dengan harga yang cocok pula (ia tidak mau bilang kalau sebenarnya penginapan itu masih properti keluarga Akashi sehingga ia bisa menyewanya dengan mudah, tapi kan yang lain tidak perlu tahu), jadi sekalian saja ia mengusulkan untuk mengadakan latihan gabungan (tidak, ini hanyalah tawaran yang murah hati dari seorang teman, Akashi tidak sedang berusaha mencari-cari kesempatan atau yang semacam itu kok, sungguh) dan Shuutoku setuju.

Kembali ke soal Rakuzan, bangunan sekolahnya sendiri mungkin memang bukan kantor yang dituju oleh para pencari pasangan, tapi tampakya orang-orang yang ada di sana sebenarnya memang berbakat makcomblang. Mulai saja dari Mibuchi, yang baru juga di hari pertama _training camp_ itu, berkata kalau anggota tim inti harus punya sesi intim dengan pemain lawan yang memainkan posisi sama dengan mereka. Pemilihan kata “intim” yang mencurigakan itu membuatnya menoleh, tepat saat Mibuchi mengiriminya kode berupa kedipan mata, sementara ia menggandeng-setengah-menyeret Midorima menjauh dan Takao melingkarkan lengan di pundak Akashi, membawa mereka berdua menjauhi kerumunan.

“Dengar Akashi,” Takao memegangi kedua pundaknya dan ia tidak begitu nyaman, tapi akhirnya diam saja karena berusaha sopan, “aku tahu kau naksir berat sama Shin-chan, dan coba tebak, dia juga tergila-gila padamu!”

Alisnya terangkat, takjub bukan karena ternyata itu sudah jadi rahasia umum, tapi akan bagaimana Takao bisa membicarakannya dengan sebegitu terang-terangan. “Bagaimana aku harus menanggapi itu?”

“Bagaimana? Ya buat pergerakan dong!” Takao mengepalkan tangan dengan semangat, senyuman lebar melintasi wajahnya, terlihat jelas siapa yang sebenarnya lebih terhibur dengan dinamika hubungan Akashi Seijuurou dan Midorima Shintarou. “Kita sama-sama tahu kalau dia itu _tsundere_ akut, dia mungkin saja sepanjang malam memandangi fotomu atau apalah tapi sampai kiamat pun Shin-chan tidak akan mau bilang suka! Jadi kalau mau hubungan kalian punya kemajuan, kau yang harus maju lebih dahulu.”

“… dan boleh aku bertanya kenapa ini melibatkanmu?”

“Sebenarnya sih, bukan hanya aku, tapi juga timmu.” Takao tersenyum simpul, mendekat ke arahnya dan berkata dengan nada yang lebih bersekongkol. “Mibuchi-san di sana, pasti sedang memberi Shin-chan tips-tips malam pertama.”

Bohong sih kalau Akashi tidak pernah membayangkan yang _aneh-aneh_ soal Midorima, tapi di sini, saat tujuan utama mereka adalah latihan dan orang yang dimaksud berada dalam radius terjangkau olehnya, ia tidak mau memikirkan apalagi merencanakan yang _aneh-aneh_ itu (jadi mari abaikan ucapan Takao Kazunari pagi tadi). Ia adalah kapten tim, dan ia akan memastikan _training camp_ ini terlaksana dengan sebagaimana seharusnya sampai akhir. Titik.

Sebagaimana seharusnya itu artinya jatuh ke dalam pelukan Midorima. Bukan, bukan metafora, tapi secara harfiah.

Siang hari ditandai dengan ruang makan yang dipenuhi gerombolan remaja-remaja lelaki dalam masa pertumbuhan, yang kalau dilihat lewat sudut pandang Akashi, jadi mirip acara perjamuan barbar. Maksudnya, siapa sih yang bisa mengabaikan cara makan beringas itu? Kecuali dirinya sendiri yang baru tiba dan Mibuchi yang bersikeras makan dengan cantik, yang lain setidaknya menghabiskan dua mangkuk nasi dalam lima menit pertama.

Kecuali juga Nebuya, yang sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mengambil mangkuk entah keberapanya dan _kebetulan saja_ menyenggolnya kelewat keras di ambang pintu dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Akashi limbung ke samping belakang, bersiap bertemu lantai kalau tangannya yang menggapai udara tidak menemukan pegangan, membayangkan betapa konyolnya kapten Rakuzan yang tersohor jatuh dengan bokong duluan.

Tapi bokongnya selamat, begitu juga dengan harga dirinya, karena rupanya Midorima, yang dari gimnasium tadi memang berjalan bersamanya, berada cukup dekat dan cukup cepat untuk menangkapnya. Nebuya cuma menyerukan, “Sori, Akashi, tidak sengaja!” sekali lewat tanpa nada bersalah sama sekali dan memberinya cengiran lebar plus satu acungan jempol di tangannya yang hanya memegang satu mangkuk. Akashi melotot, kalaupun memang mau membuatnya jadi berdekatan dengan Midorima, ya jangan _sekentara_ itu juga!

Sekarang punggungnya bersandar di dada si _shooting guard_ yang mengkaku, sementara kepalanya bersentuhan dengan dagunya. “K-kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Aku baik-baik saja, maaf, Midorima.”

“Bukan masalah, aku hanya k-kebetulan saja cukup dekat kok.”

Tidak ada yang kebetulan, rutuk Akashi dalam hati, yang ada itu hanya kesengajaan orang lain, kalau tidak ada orang lain, berarti takdir yang sengaja. Ah, omong-omong soal posisinya sekarang, rasanya tidak pernah mereka sedekat ini di Teikou pun, memang ada saat-saat keduanya duduk atau berdiri dengan jarak sebegitu tipis hingga Akashi bisa mencium wangi Midorima yang seperti apel— _oh sialan_ , ternyata sampai sekarang wangi tubuhnya pun masih seperti itu, tercampur dengan keringat yang mengering sehabis latihan—tapi tidak dengan pose seperti ini, dengan lengan Midorima di pinggangnya dan punggungnya bisa merasakan detakan jantung pemuda itu, terlalu keras untuk bisa disebut normal.

Akashi sebenarnya ingin menikmati momen itu lebih lama, tapi Hayama bersiul rendah dari meja makan dan Mibuchi tersenyum nakal. “Umm, Midorima?”

“Ya?”

“Kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang… kok.”

Belakangan, sore itu, Akashi baru tersadar kalau kakak kelasnya yang sudah lulus, Mayuzumi Chihiro, ternyata bekerja di sana. Mereka tidak bisa dibilang terlalu akur dengan satu sama lain di luar basket, atau tadinya Akashi satunya yang membuatnya jadi begitu, tapi sekarang pun ia masih merasa sedikit tidak enak, jadi ia menghampirinya dan berusaha membuka konversasi dengan sesopan mungkin.

“Bagaimana kabarmu, Mayuzumi-san, tidak kuliah?”

_Ups_ , jenis kalimat pembuka yang salah.

Yang ditanya mendelik dari novel ringannya, seakan-akan menyuarakan protes bisu karena Akashi telah mengganggu jam istirahatnya. Toh ia mencoba lagi, dan si mantan kakak kelas melunak, meloloskan fakta bahwa ia mengambil program yang dimulai September dan bukannya April, sehingga mengisi waktu kosongnya dengan bekerja (“Minggu lalu kudengar dari salah satu teman kerja kalau anak pemilik penginapan akan menyewa untuk latihan klub, ha, kurang sial apa aku ternyata anak pemilik yang dimaksud adalah _kau_ , dan itu adalah latihan klub _basket_ _Rakuzan_.”).

Ia tidak yakin apa yang harus dibicarakan, jadi topik mereka tahu-tahu saja beralih ke novel ringan. Setidaknya itu satu hal yang mereka bisa akur. Akashi membayangkan, kalau dengan Midorima, tentunya mereka tidak bisa membicarakan hal yang sama, karena _light novel_ mungkin akan dianggap terlalu “dangkal” baginya dan ia lebih memilih tidak menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku-buku semacam itu.

Midorima panjang umur, karena baru saja Akashi memikirkannya, ia muncul di ujung lorong, mendekati mesin penjual minuman otomatis yang diletakkan dekat tempatnya dan Mayuzumi duduk untuk membeli sekaleng sup kacang merah dari sana. Si kacamata hanya melirik mereka sekali, berusaha terlihat setidak acuh mungkin, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Saat punggungnya kembali menghilang di balikan lorong, Mayuzumi berkata, “Kau tidak mengejarnya, atau apalah?”

“Kenapa harus?”

“Memangnya kau tidak lihat, tadi itu dia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.”

“Tapi tidak jadi, kan?” tanya Akashi retorik.

“Ya, karena aku ada di sini.” Dengus Mayuzumi. “Sudah, mumpung kalian sedang tidak ada latihan dan anak-anak yang lain tidak ada di sini, kau dekati saja dia dan tanyakan.”

“Tanyakan apa?” Pertanyaan lagi, bukan retorik

“Tanyakan kabarnya? Tanyakan nomor sepatunya?” balasnya sarkastis. “Apa pun, cari topik supaya bisa bicara dengannya—aku tahu kau menyukai cowok itu jadi jangan mulai lagi dengan bertanya kenapa kau harus bicara padanya.”

“… hanya aku saja, atau semua orang memang tahu kalau aku, eh, _menyukai_ Midorima?”

“Mungkin, ya.” Mayuzumi mulai melirik bukunya lagi. “Setidaknya aku tahu sejak semifinal kemarin, entah apa lagi yang kau lakukan sehabis itu sehingga yang lain juga tahu, senyum-senyum sendiri saat membicarakan Midorima atau membaca pesan darinya, mungkin?”

“Aku tidak melakukan itu.” Ujar Akashi kaku, ia yakin dirinya tidak melakukan itu, tidak secara sadar. “Jadi menurutmu aku harus mengejarnya sekarang?”

“Tunggu apa lagi, kau harus lebih… _agresif_ sedikit, Akashi, terutama kalau dia bukanlah tipe yang akan mengambil langkah pertama.”

“Mungkin Mayuzumi-san benar.” Akashi berdiri, menoleh ke ujung lorong. “Aku akan mengajaknya mengobrol sekarang.”

Mayuzumi menyilangkan kakinya, terlihat puas. “Kau memang pintar, tapi masih belum berpengalaman dalam hal-hal seperti ini ya, masih butuh orang lain untuk mengajarimu langkah-langkah mendapatkan seorang gadis—atau laki-laki, yang _mana pun lah_.”

“Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu ingin mendengar itu dari seseorang yang pengalamannya cuma didapat dari membaca _light novel_.”

Ia tidak sempat membicarakan apa pun dengan Midorima sore itu, karena Mibuchi memanggil dan mengumumkan kalau mereka akan memulai latihan kembali. Sebelum ia meninggalkan gimnasium malam itu, Midorima masih melatih tembakan tiga poinnya, dengan wajah lebih kaku dari biasanya sehingga Akashi urung menghampiri. Toh ia juga tidak punya hal yang penting-penting amat untuk dibicarakan, jadi apa pun itu bisa menunggu hingga besok, lusa, atau setelah itu; kapan pun.

Akashi sedang menutup harinya yang melelahkan dengan berendam, ketika Hayama yang masuk bersamaan dengannya ke kamar mandi umum bergeser ke sebelahnya. “Gila juga ya hari ini, berapa kali kita tanding lawan Shuutoku tadi?”

“Tiga.” Akashi tersenyum, ia tidak mengikuti semua pertandingan latihan karena ia perlu melakukan observasi dan menganalisis cara untuk meningkatkan permainan Rakuzan. (Bukan, pokoknya Akashi juga bukan mencuri-curi kesempatan supaya bisa menonton Midorima yang terengah-engah, ini murni demi buat timnya kok!)

“Oh, Akashi pasti menikmati saat-saat berada di bangku, ya.”

Akashi tertawa kecil, suaranya menimbulkan gema pelan yang memantul di lantai dan dinding ubin. “Aku tidak paham maksudmu.”

Hayama menyikut rusuknya di bawah air. “Jangan menghindar, memangnya siapa yang tidak melihat kau mengamati Midorima Shintarou dengan sebegitu laparnya?”

“… oh, ya?” Kata Akashi, tenggorokannya mendadak terasa kering.

“Aku bertaruh kalau saja memungkinkan, kau pasti sudah menyiapkan kamera dan merekam semuanya, kan, Akashi?” Hayama terbahak.

Akashi tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, jadi ia hanya tersenyum, dan Hayama memberinya cengiran lebar-lebar. “Biarpun kau ini kapten, aku masih _senpai_ -mu, dan aku lebih berpengalaman dalam romansa, nah, jadi biar aku membaginya denganmu….”

Akashi tahu Hayama lumayan populer di antara gadis-gadis Rakuzan, tapi ternyata yang ingin dibaginya adalah pengalaman dengan salah satu mantan pemain Shuutoku yang baru lulus musim semi kemarin—Miyaji atau siapalah—dan Akashi ingin menulikan telinga karena ia, sebenarnya, sama sekali tidak perlu mendengar soal itu, atau soal kehidupan pribadi siapa pun, atau soal kegiatan di tempat tidur mana pun.

Meski agak kelewatan, tapi Akashi lumayan tersanjung, timnya ternyata terdiri dari orang-orang yang sangat peduli pada… kebahagiaan kehidupan percintaannya, yang bahkan Akashi sendiri tidak selalu pikirkan. Kalau seseorang sampai mau mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain, maka artinya hanya ada dua alasan, kan; mereka tukang gosip kurang kerjaan, atau memang benar-benar menjadi teman yang peduli. Akashi ingin menganggap bahwa Rakuzan adalah yang kedua. Sempat terpikir olehnya, ini mungkin salah satu bentuk usaha mereka untuk mengenalnya dengan lebih baik, berhubung mereka tidak mungkin seakrab itu dengan Akashi yang satunya, yang pertama mereka kenal.

Tetap, ia hampir lega ketika pintu digeser, menandakan seseorang masuk dan Hayama seketika mengunci mulut.

_Hampir_ , karena ternyata seseorang yang masuk itu adalah Midorima, dengan bagian bawah tubuh hanya ditutupi selembar handuk kekurangan bahan yang bisa melayang jatuh kapan saja.

Akashi merasa akal sehatnya baru saja mati kehabisan napas, dan sedang mengambang di air yang merendam tubuhnya.

“Yah, aku mulai pusing,” tahu-tahu Hayama sudah setengah jalan keluar dari bak, mengedip dengan jahil ke arahnya, “Reo-nee, aku, dan yang lainnya sudah melakukan bagian kami dengan maksimal, pokoknya jalankan saja bagianmu, ya, Akashi!”

Beruntung sih airnya panas dan beruap, jadi anggap saja rona yang mejalari wajahnya itu karena kepanasan. Midorima membuang muka, sama sekali tidak mau menatap Hayama yang berapapasan dengannya di pintu, apalagi menatap Akashi yang menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai dagu. Ia sepertinya lebih tertarik dengan langit-langit ruangan ketika memasukkan dirinya sendiri ke bagian yang paling jauh dari Akashi dalam bak mandi itu, dan menghadap ke arah lain saat melepaskan handuk (oh, tidak, sumpah Akashi tidak melihat apa-apa).

Menit-menit yang canggung itu hanya diisi dengan kecipak pelan air, dan sedetik lebih lama saja bagi Akashi memikirkan kalau ia sedang berada dalam bak yang sama dengan Midorima Shintarou yang tidak mengenakan apa pun, bisa-bisa ia anemia. Jadi dalam usahanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian, ia mencoba membuka obrolan,

“Melelahkan juga ya, hari ini.”

Midorima menggumamkan _ya_ yang tidak begitu jelas.

“Tapi aku tidak sabar menunggu besok.”

“Sama, dan aku akan mengalahkanmu.” Midorima menimpali.

“Dalam pertandingan latihan?” Akashi menoleh. “Tidak, lupakan saja. Aku tidak mengenal kekalahan.”

“Tidak kenal kalau lupa hasil Winter Cup kemarin.”

“Ralat,” ia mengangkat bahu, “aku tidak mengenal kekalahan darimu.”

“Hmph,” Midorima mendengus, tapi ia tersenyum, “aku sudah bilang aku akan mengajarimu kekalahan.”

“Oh, kita lihat saja.” Untuk seharian yang heboh itu, akhirnya ia bisa memerhatikan Midorima tanpa ketahuan orang lain, dan Akashi menggunakan kesempatannya untuk menyerap semua yang dapat ia lihat. Rambut hijaunya yang lembap karena uap, bahunya yang lebar, bagian dadanya yang menghilang di bawah air. Ada dorongan untuk menghampirinya di sana dan menghabisi Midorima saat itu juga, tapi Akashi menahan diri, seperti yang ia selalu lakukan. Meski Takao bilang kalau mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama, tetap tidak ada jaminan kalau itu benar, kan? Ia tidak akan bisa memastikan sebelum mendengar langsung dari orangnya sendiri, dan itu memang tidak bisa dilakukan kalau mereka tidak punya kesempatan bicara.

“Kau tahu, Midorima?” ujarnya. “Kita mungkin harus bertemu kapan-kapan, sehabis ini, kau tahulah, mengobrol tentang beberapa hal, main _shogi_.”

“Ya,” sahutnya kaku, “kurasa kita memang harus membicarakan beberapa hal, dan main _shogi_ , tentu saja itu juga karena aku juga akan mengalahkanmu dalam itu.”

“Aku tidak akan kalah, dan ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan padamu.”

“Apa?”

“Tidak sekarang.” Akashi berkata. “Dan jangan di sini, karena aku rasa aku harus keluar.” Itu memang bukan alasan kosong, ia rasa dirinya tidak akan tahan kalau harus berada di sana lebih lama lagi. Sambil berharap Midorima tidak melihat ke arahnya, ia mengeringkan tubuh dan berjalan ke pintu. “Sampai bertemu besok.”

“Selamat malam.”

Akashi mengenakan pakaian yang diambilnya dari rak, lalu berjalan menjauhi kamar mandi. Pikirannya berputar-putar, nah yang ini secara metafora, bukan harfiah; dari timnya lalu ke Midorima lalu kembali lagi ke timnya. Akashi benar-benar yakin kalau ia mendaftar di sekolah yang bergengsi, bukan ke tempat sekumpulan anak-anak kurang kerjaan yang diam-diam membuka acara perjodohan.

Ia ingin marah karena urusan pribadinya diusik, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan juga tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang cukup untuk merasa begitu—karena Mibuchi, Nebuya, Mayuzumi, dan Hayama kan tidak benar-benar ikut campur secara langsung, seperti misalnya saja, mereka tidak mengunci Midorima berdua dengannya di ruang ganti atau yang semacam itu, kan? Tidak ada juga yang berteriak terang-terangan dari seberang lapangan kalau Akashi dan Midorima harusnya jadian saja, bahkan yang seribut Takao sekali pun. Mereka semua hanya membaca suasananya dengan baik, dan memanfaatkan situasi yang ada dengan bumbu-bumbu kesengajaan. Ia mungkin perlu mengakui timnya hebat dalam hal itu. (Toh Akashi juga tidak menolak-menolak amat—tentu, jatuhkan dia ke pelukan Midorima yang wangi apel kapan saja.)

Malam itu ia mengedarkan kertas yang berisikan pembagian kamar. Pagi tadi ia menemukan namanya sekamar dengan tiga orang tim inti Rakuzan yang lain, dan satu pemain cadangan yang seangkatan dengannya. Ketika Akashi memastikan semuanya telah berada di ruangan masing-masing, ia menuju kamar yang berada di ujung lorong, tidak sabar untuk membaringkan tubuh dan tidur. Hayama mungkin akan sedikit berisik sebelum akhirnya lampu dimatikan, dan semoga ia tidak terbangun besok pagi dan mendapati Mibuchi memakai masker wajah yang menyeramkan itu lagi seperti ketika mereka semua menginap bersama terakhir kali.

Akashi menggeser pintu dan melangkah masuk, mengucapkan, “Kerja bagus hari ini, semuanya,” dan Midorima Shintarou yang sedang duduk di _futon_ mendongakkan kepala.

“Akashi?”

“Midorima—apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

“Aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu, kau yakin tidak salah masuk kamar?”

Akashi sebenarnya ingin bilang, _enak saja, kapan aku salah_ , tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengecek lembar yang berada di tangannya, lalu melangkah mundur lagi untuk memeriksa nomor di dinding samping pintu. “Aku berada di kamar yang benar.”

“Begitu juga denganku.” Midorima menaikkan kacamata. “Tapi seharusnya aku sekamar dengan Takao dan tim inti yang lain.”

“Mibuchi yang, umm, mengatur pembagian kamar untuk semuanya,” Akashi berdeham, seakan-akan memberi informasi itu dapat mempermudah situasi mereka, “termasuk Shuutoku.”

“… oh.”

Ia berdeham lagi, lebih keras kali ini. “Jadi, siapa saja yang berada di sini?”

“Selain kau dan aku? Tidak ada.”

“Kalau begitu ini pasti kesalahan, kita tidak bisa mengambil jatah lima orang hanya untuk dua.”

“Kau tidak lihat bahkan _futon_ di sini cuma ada satu?” Nada Midorima meninggi untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, rona mendadak merambati wajahnya.

“Hah?” Bukan respon yang paling cerdas, terutama jika keluarnya dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou, tapi itu sebenarnya karena fokusnya sudah buyar. Midorima masih mengomel lagi tentang itu setelahnya tapi ia tidak begitu mendengar, lebih memikirkan _oh lihat,_ futon _-nya cuma satu—CUMA SATU—jadi bagaimana caranya menempatkan dua orang di sana?_ (Tentu ia bisa meminta _futon_ tambahan kapan saja, tapi rasanya itu bakal jadi seperti, _ahem_ , menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan teman-temannya, kan?)

“Dengar, Akashi, ada sesuatu juga yang harus kuberitahukan padamu karena rasanya aku tidak tahan lagi,” Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya lagi sampai dua kali hanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu, “jangan kira aku tidak sadar. Aku bisa mengerti kalau yang melakukannya hanya Takao, karena dia memang si bodoh yang suka ikut campur urusan pribadi orang lain seperti itu, tapi timmu juga? Aku tidak percaya.”

“Tunggu, kau sebenarnya membicarakan apa?” Akashi baru menghapus bayangannya soal _futon_.

“Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!” serunya hampir histeris.

“Ada banyak hal yang kupikirkan ketika kau mengatakan itu,” sahut Akashi cepat, “tapi aku ingin memastikan apakah kita memang memikirkan hal yang sama, maksudmu adalah usaha mereka untuk menjodohkan kita?”

Merah di wajah Midorima sudah sampai ke telinga. “… apa kau benar-benar harus menggunakan kata itu?”

“Apa, _menjodohkan_?”

“Akashi—”

“Apa yang salah dengan _menjodohkan_?”

“Akashi, stop.”

Ia berjalan mendekati Midorima dan duduk di sebelahnya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan—Akashi?”

“Tidur. Kau bisa geser sedikit tidak? Aku juga lelah.” Akashi menyelipkan tubuhnya ke bawah selimut dan membuat posisi berbaringnya senyaman mungkin.

“Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir—”

“Midorima, kau tahu apa yang bisa benar-benar membuat Rakuzan atau Takao berhenti bersikap seperti sepanjang hari ini?”

“A-apa?”

“Ya kita berikan apa yang mereka mau. Bagaimana kalau kau dan aku jadian saja?”

**Author's Note:**

> ... yah, pokoknya ini berakhir dengan alay begitu, haha. tapi saya senang sekali akamido week ini akhirnya terlaksana, sampai ketemu lagi sampai enam hari ke depan. ^o^ /tebarapel


End file.
